Algo más
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Muchas veces no lo entendía, no comprendía como alguien tan poderosa como ella podía sentirse frágil cuando siquiera él se acercaba. Era algo nuevo, ella era totalmente inexperta en estos temas.


_**Algo más**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Muchas veces no lo entendía, no comprendía como alguien tan poderosa como ella podía sentirse _frágil_ cuando siquiera él se acercaba.

Era algo nuevo, ella era totalmente inexperta en estos temas.

Tampoco entendía, no comprendía, porqué él actuaba de esa forma cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Dieciocho lo sabía, Krilin mismo se lo había dicho. Además, era lógico que al ser un adulto él ya haya tenido sus experiencias cuando de amor se trataba, y no importaba si hubieran sido fallidos.

Por eso le era inentendible que él se sonrojara como un niño cuando estaba a su lado, ¿acaso eso mostraba que había algo más dentro? ¿acaso eso demostraba que el pequeño y debilucho guerrero sentía algo más por ella que un simple y mero capricho?

Así como ella se sentía…

Porque sí, se sentía diferente desde que había decidido ir en su encuentro… cuando su rostro tembloroso no dejaba su mente. Cuando la mirada de determinación de él, en el momento de destruir el control, aun permanecía en su cabeza y en su corazón que comenzaba a despertar.

Sentía ese calor en el pecho, se sentía una niña indefensa cuando aquel día él tomó el atrevimiento a besarla de vuelta en la mejilla.

Ella era una inexperta cuando de temas humanos se trataba, pero estaba consciente de lo que estaba sintiendo: la humana dentro de ella estaba dando señales de vida, de que seguía ahí, de que Lázuli aun no había muerto e inundaba de luz a la androide Dieciocho.

—Tú no eres una máquina de matar, Dieciocho —dijo Krilin, sonrojandose un poco. Se ponía muy nervioso cuando de ella se trataba—. No tienes que seguir la programación impuesta por un sujeto que solo los destruyó —tomó su mano y la apretó brindándole una encantadora sonrisa.

Ahí, sobre Kame House, a la luz del atardecer… su sonrisa iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche que estaba por caer provocando que el corazón de Dieciocho latiera como loco.

—Eres más humana de lo que crees, puedo comprobar eso.

De que este enano, calvo y sin nariz guerrero se había logrado meter en la piel de la androide, en su corazón… y había sabido ver su alma

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —le preguntó, siempre cuestionandose por qué él podía ver algo en su interior, que ni ella misma podía ver.

—Porque lo estoy —le respondió—. Porque he visto tu actuar, tu forma de ser… te has abierto a mí, Dieciocho. Sé que anteriormente fuiste humana, y estoy seguro que sigue ahí.

—¿Te gusta más la humana que la androide? —la pregunta salió así, de imprevisto, logrando sonrojarlos a ambos. Dieciocho reprendió a su lengua por desprenderse de esa forma.

—Ambas forman parte de ti —le respondió Krilin, también sonrojado, no podía evitar colocarse así cuando de ella se trataba.

No.

Era imposible.

—Me gustan ambas, me gustas tú —y ambos se miraron.

Se lanzaron la mirada más tierna que alguna vez se pudieron haber dado… y que solamente ahí, en la intimidad de ambos, Dieciocho le daría a él.

Porque él era capaz de lanzarle miradas enamoradas en todos lados, en cualquier parte.

Pero Dieciocho no, ella era más discreta con sus sentimientos y evitaba lo máximo posible que se vieran. Por eso, solamente en la intimidad de la soledad, Krilin podía ser testigo de aquellos ojos azules mirándolo con amor.

Y en un futuro, esa mirada enamorada que ambos se lanzaban en esa tarde, se la darían a alguien más. A un ser tan pequeñito, pero que demostraba el más grande amor que ellos podían sentir. A un ser que más que todo era la prueba definitiva de que Lázuli seguía viva dentro de la androide. De que lograba tener balance con la androide.

Un ser pequeñito que había logrado derrumbar los últimos muros de ma androide, y le había enseñado el más puro y bello amor: el de una hija hacia su madre.

Pero eso ellos aun no lo sabían, es que ni siquiera se lo imaginarían.

Porque sus ojos estaban en los del otro, los negros y los azules conectandose, diciéndose todo sin decir nada.

Y ahí, con el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, con las primeras estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer… ambos por fin se atrevieron a darse su primer beso en los labios.

Un beso en donde demostraban todo el amor que sentían por el otro… un amor que comenzaba a nacer, y que iría creciendo con el paso del tiempo.

Con el paso de su vida.

Con el paso de las experiencias.

Y que duraría para la eternidad.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Esto salió casi de la nada. Anoche, en mi grupo favorito en todo el mundo, comenzamos a hablar sobre un tema hermosísimo: sobre el amor. Así de simple, el más puro y sincero amor.**_

 _ **Y de esa conversación tan hermosa, de lo último que hablamos, en donde pude confesar todos mis sentimientos y dejarlos flotar en el aire... fue que escribí esto. No pude dormir bien hasta haberla terminado.**_

 _ **Por eso, esta pequela viñeta es la cosita más especial que puede exisitir en este momento. La amo con todo mi corazón, la amo como no se imaginan... porque el amor es así.**_

 _ **Este fic va dedicado a todoa ustedes, a todos los que creen en el amor, aquellos que no se rinden, y sobre todo... permitanse sentir, enamorarse, porque eso es algo precioso.**_

 _ **Besos a todos (rayos, me sentí Rebrianne)**_


End file.
